The World Traveler
by mrdrslender
Summary: This is a story on my OC Chuck who will appear in all of my stories. I thought if he's in all my stories, why not make a story on him? I do not claim ownership of any characters other than Chuck. All other characters belong to their respective owners, without them, this story wouldn't be here. Rated M for violence and some strong language.
1. Prologue

_A/N: So I decided to make a story for Chuck. You know, Chuck from my story, Louise's Wizard Familiar, and faintly in Questionable Love, and soon to be in Twilit Wind. He is the World Traveler, so of course he would be in all my stories, he is my idea. As for legal shields, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own their characters. The only I own is the OC Chuck in this story. Shout-outs to linkfanx for helping me find out what category this would be so I could get it written and published, and helping me nerf him because let's face it, when we were all kids, and we played a game that involved power and strength, we all imagined ourselves as that one unstoppable person. Now I've got plenty of worlds to go through so let's get started. This is his background, so like a prologue you don't have to read, but is sort of better if you do. A real chapter will published with this. A/N Done._

* * *

Really, I don't know where to start, which is ironic, considering I've explained so much before so easily, but when it comes down to it, I can hardly explain what I'm about to explain. The following story, is a story of me, Chuck, The World Traveling Assassin, and how I became who I am, and my adventures, afterwards.

Really, I'm just a boring old teenager. But when I start playing games or watching anime, movies, cartoons or TV shows, that's when I take over. I don't know when I got this ability, or how, but I've enjoyed using it. I believe it started with this one cartoon I loved watching as a kid, Avatar. That was it's shortened name, of course. It hyped me up so much as I watched each episode and could never wait for the next new one, then I began to imagine myself in that world, with all the abilities of the avatar. That's when it happened, my world paused completely, and I could feel myself being pulled into another dimension. It was a weird feeling, like that of having someone pinch a big clump of your skin. It didn't cause pain, but it did give an eerie sensation. Eventually, I found myself standing in front of the avatar, Aang himself. Well, I wasn't that lucky, but I did find myself in a market place at the coast-line. Stalls everywhere filled with food in some and etcetera in others. Eventually I came across that one boat-shop from the episode with the water scroll. Thinking about whether I could be in that episode or not peaked my curiosity. As I looked around, I didn't see the gang anywhere, so I decided to investigate the shop. Luckily, no one cared about the clothes I was wearing, though I probably shouldn't walk around aimlessly without being sure I could bend.

Upon slipping through the door into the shop, sure enough, I heard Soka complaining about things as normal, "This place is kind of creepy, actually." With Katara and Aang ignoring them as usual. I walked into the actual shop and was stopped by one of the shopkeepers, "What you bein' so sneaky for, huh?"

"Nothing that concerns this shop." I retorted, angering him.

"Yeah well I ain't gonna let you steal anything, bub." He grabbed me and started to drag me away.

"Let me go!" I shouted, flailing around.

Aang got involved, "Hey! You let him go!" He ordered.

The man laughed, "Ha! Or what kid? You think I'm afraid'a you?"

Finally, I had the bright idea to see if I could bend. I planted my feet on the ground, and attempted my element of choice, Earth. With my free hand, I balled a fist while holding it towards the ground and taking a tough stance. When I felt my stance was right, I pulled my fist towards the man in a short but sharp distance, launching a rock at him, knocking him off me. Aang and his friends were just as amazed as I was, but I was a bit more excited than they seemed to be.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded.

The brute, as I referred to him, got up raging, "Why you little,"

 _Don't even say that this was just my imagination, because it wasn't. Any pain that I should have felt, if it were my imagination, I wouldn't have felt. But there, the brute grabbing my arm, actually caused pain that I felt, and it left a bruise on my arm._ I decided I was done, and from thinking about being done, I was pulled back into my world, the same way I was pulled out of it. Everything was exactly how it was when I traveled. I looked at the arm that was bruised earlier, and was surprised to see the bruise still there.

It was so exciting to actually be able to do that, I couldn't wait to do it again. _Though when I was this young, I didn't realize my ability to slightly influence the decisions in the other world._ I thought to myself about what I would do if I got into a situation like that again. Maybe I could watch some more of the show, and pay attention when they bend other elements. So I did just that and found a really good part that I wanted to interfere in.

I was watching a re-run of the first episode, which did have water bending in it, not something to go off of. Zuko had just rammed his ship into the village, and was requesting the Avatar, that's where I wanted to interfere, right there. Thinking about that, I was put into that world, right behind Aang. _This being where I started to realize how to select where in the world I wanted to be, and when. And traveling worlds like this has many benefits for when you're in the world, as you can see many, many important events, and be there at just the right time._ "Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded, in a threatening tone. His demand angered me, enough to cause me to take Aang's place. I positioned myself at the side of the village undetected, where I would be next to Zuko, but pretty far off.

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself with." I retorted, bending a ring of fire, then, with some skilled Air Bending, turned it into a horizontal funnel of fire that was propelled towards him at incredible speeds. He was just able to roll out of the way before it hit him.

"Who do you think you are?!" He roared, "Take care of him!" He pointed to some other fire-benders standing behind him, sending them after me.

"Oh this should be fun," I said. Every fire-bender he had at his disposal began to fire fireballs at me, "Don't you all know, not to play with fire?" I remarked, bending the ice under me into water, blocking the incoming fireballs and washing them all away.

Zuko looked on in fear, "Y-y-you're the –a-Avatar."

"Actually no, I'm not." I said, "Aang over there is the current Avatar, as far as you know, I'm just a random person who tried to fire-bend you and washed all your fire-benders away, with water bending." I rose my hand from it's position at my side, and froze some water at his feet, trapping him, remembering he's a fire-bender, I knew it really wouldn't hold him, so I just used some air bending to throw him back onto his ship and turned to Aang, "You can handle anything that might happen from her, Aang." Then left, back to my world.

And that is how I realized my power. Now onto everything that got me up to my current point. Next world I have visited that I remember, is Resident Evil 6, and by this point, I had lost everything related to bending. I had even taken in the virus of that world, which seemed to love me, as I had complete control over it. I eventually got to meet up with Leon and Helena, just not the way you would expect. I traveled to the event of when the two of them confront Derek Simmons. As he transformed into his dinosaur monster form. I transformed into my monster form, which was the same thing, considering we have the same virus. I picked up a truck, and threw it at him, which wasn't easy, having pincers only where my mouth would be if I were and actual dinosaur, and pissed him off. He charged at me full speed, as I stood my ground, and ducked before flipping him over me right as he was about to collide with me. I roared something ferocious before trying to stomp down his huge eye, failing when he closed his pincers, restraining me from finishing him off. Transformed back to my human form, and used the strength the virus gave me to pry open his jaws, and hold them open with my foot and left hand, transforming my right hand into an electrical arm, and frying his eye.

My next virus, came from the world of Prototype 2. Sitting and playing the awesome game, I thought it'd be nice to have a virus that enabled me to run up walls, throw cars like cushions, consume people, and have access to arm mutations like a blade, claws, a whip, death by earthquake and spikes, and tendrils. Even bio-bombs would be extremely useful. So of course, I just had to. I traveled to that world, and found somewhere I could get the virus, luckily, there was a white light, container that Heller was about to release. I managed to get a whiff of the infected cure as he released it, but not before he spot me.

"Hey!" He shot, voice slightly muffled under his Blackwatch mask. "What are you doing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm evolving." I cracked. Then I felt a sharp like being mutated but in my right arm. I watched as the arm itself, had become a huge blade, with what seemed like metal, for the edge. That was amazing, how a virus could alter your own body, and create a biological metal. Marvelous! Anyway, sorry I'm not putting these into much detail, readers, but I've got a schedule to keep. And yes, I see past the fourth wall. Heller attempted to kill me, thinking I would go against him, until I ultimately brought him down and convinced him I wasn't against him.

And from here I traveled to the world of Assassin's Creed, and took on assassin training. I seemed to be so gifted with fighting, (I did limit my strength for fighting) that I rose to the top of the rankings, making me a force to be reckoned with in the brotherhood. And soon, I discovered Black Flag and Unity, which inspired me to customize my loadout (And change where I kept my sword from my back, [Sword Art] to my side). I started to equip six pistols, four in front and two in back, handles pointing out. Everything else was about the same though.

Here's where I go more in depth.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was a great game, especially the final boss. I was there when Ganondorf was defeated by the Hero of Time, and Din saw that, and knew about my abilities. As soon as the transformed Gerudo bastard was stabbed and finished off by the Hero of Time and sealed, the Triforce of Power was left behind, not returning to the sacred realm. Zelda who noticed it, pointed it out to Link. "Look, the Triforce is still here."

Link, curious as always, looked to where she pointed. As I came into their view, the Triforce rose into the air, before descending onto me, followed by Din's voice. "You, who I have seen travel to this world freely, I trust the Triforce of Power, that you may hide it with you in other worlds to keep it from the evil king, should he ever rise again."

I became slightly worried with this statement at first, "Wait, what about the balance?" I asked.

"No need to worry about that. Enough of that Triforce is being kept in the Sacred Realm, in order to keep balance, but does not have any power when possessed. The one I have bestowed upon you, contains all the power that the Triforce would normally give you. Use it as you wish as reward for helping protect it. Though I do hope you will use it for good things." She responded.

"Of course I will." I said, "But may I ask one thing?"

"Go ahead." She replied.

"Will you be able to create a second master sword for me to use in other worlds, one with the same properties?" I inquired.

Din considered the request for quite a while before answering, "Well seeing as how it would still have the evil's bane property, I accept." Then, a second Master Sword was created right in front of me, stuck inside the ground. I smiled as I removed it and pulled it out of the ground.

I don't remember how, but I soon discovered how to use the Triforce, as a means of powerful magic. Figuring out all kinds of magic from shielding, to creation, to duplication, to very powerful Triforce Shielding; where I could absorb a strong magical/energy-based attack, and fire it back at them with the same amount of power; though it did take a huge load of my total energy.

Well, there you have it, just about all the abilities you would need to know about before I continue with my story, and I won't include all timelines, such as my created timelines, or in other words my writing, just all timelines I have interfered in from my travels.

But one more thing I need to explain first, timelines. Every world has multiple timelines, infinitely many in fact. I realized this as I got older, and understood how I could go into the same world and talk to someone but come back at a later time and they not know who I was when I didn't want them to. For example, talking to Aang before he fights Zuko for the first time, then later, when I didn't want him to remember me, coming back to fight Zuko for him, so I could introduce myself in a different way. I have fun doing this so this timeline knowledge helps.


	2. Assassin's Creed

_A/N: So here's the first world. As of right now I'll be doing one world per chapter, but later I'll have more worlds in each chapter. I'm excited for this story, and so I hope I can release chapters often. Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey, so you're back!" One of my assassin trainees rings.

"Yeah, I am. So are you ready to begin training?" I asked, a mischievous smile planted on my face.

The trainees all become a little disappointed upon hearing this, "Really, already?"

"No," I responded, "I'll give you all a little break for a bit, just be prepared." They all perked up with a slight smile, as they knew what I meant by be prepared. I train them in special ways, ways I've been trained. If they seem to be too distracted with anything, I come up behind them and knock them down to their knees, 'An assassin can't be too distracted.' I'd tell them. They all went their own ways to do whatever they do for their break, as I went to see who I would consider to be the Head Assassin.

Stepping into the large room, with a table in the center; mainly for the Master Assassins to discuss, I'm greeted by the one-and-only head of the Assassins. "Well would you look at that, it's Chuck!" He announced, grabbing the other assassins' attention as he walked up to me to shake my hand. "It's good to have you back. So what's your report, assuming you have one?"

"Actually I do. I have successfully insured the elimination of plenty of potential Templars in other worlds, I even have a list of names, and qualities." I answered, handing him a piece of paper I had tucked away in one of the pouches strapped to my belt. He took a look at it and one name in particular caught his eye.

"Oh, Ganondorf, an evil tyrant?" He asked.

"Yeah, the evil part is something from the world I went to. But he was a tyrant." I explained, "Good thing he was defeated, as in that world, there was powerful magic, and if he were to have been brought over here, well you can probably figure that out."

He smiled at the long list, "This is great, you've done well. Now, go see to the training of your pupils." He said. I obliged and left the room. I trusted him with that document, as I knew that he knew, I don't take kindly to traitors at all.

Approaching the room the trainees normally rested at, I hear something suspicious, like someone was conspiring. 'Speak of the devil.' I thought. I took cover around the corner and listened in on the conversation. "Yeah, he's allowed us a break for now." One of trainees stated.

"Well what if he finds out about me." Asked the person I assumed was the Templar.

"Don't worry, I normally can tell when he's coming. I'll let you know when to hide, take this, it has all the information on the base." The trainee offered. I wasn't about to let him get away with it. I peeked around the corner to see who it was, and upon confirming him, looked around to find a way to sneak up on him. I found a back way that would keep them from seeing me and followed the path, eventually coming up on the brown-haired Templar undetected. I knocked him down on his knees, and sprung my hidden blade before bringing it up to his neck as I held his head back with my other hand.

"You aren't going anywhere, and you," I said before turning my head to the traitor, "You know I don't take kindly to traitors." Soon, the other trainees entered the room and noticed the event.

"What's going on?" A trainee asked.

"Traitor." I said, nudging my head towards the traitor. The trainees all restrained him, as I managed to restrain the Templars hands. "So what was the plan?" I asked.

The traitor, knowing he was in trouble anyways, spilled the answer, "Finding information on the base. You are quite good, though quite stupid to not know I was always a Templar."

I knew something was up with him. I slit the Templars throat before proceeding to approach the traitor, Templar bleeding wildly. "I could have guessed, but can you guess your punishment?"

He smiled as he nudged his head towards the left, tipping me off that something was coming. I managed to dodge an attack from a Templar in disguise before removing one of my guns from behind me and shooting him, alerting the Head. He came rushing in, worried something has happened, before noticing the situation, "What's going on here?"

To which I answered once more, "Apparently we have a traitor," I said pointing to the traitor, "And he has friends." I managed to tap into one of my lost abilities, and sensed all the Templar above me, "And they're all above." I removed both of my guns from my back holsters, and fired at two spots I knew they were at, before doing the same with my other four. They all fell to ground if not dead from the gunshot, then from the fall as well. I approached the traitor, using the situation as a lesson for trainees, and stabbed his throat with the hidden blade, ending his life there. "As for the attack earlier that I avoided, that is why you always need to be aware of your surroundings. And let this be a lesson to everyone, if you plan on betraying the Brotherhood, it'd be smart never to show your face here, whether I know yet or not. Now let's head out to the courtyard for some training." I knew he was guilty, the trainees know how serious I am when it comes to traitors, so they know not to try a prank like that.

Later that day, I decided I wanted to return to being a pirate again. In another Assassin's Creed world, I have a ship, a good ship actually, and I'm a sort of pirate as well as an assassin. Though there is already a pirate, that has so many great qualities of a Brotherhood Assassin, Edward James Kenway. Infamously known in the Caribbean as Captain Kenway. I respect him, as he's a good sailor, and a good fighter. And for those who say that using two swords isn't fair, I say you're wrong. It takes just as much skill to use two swords as does to use one, perhaps even more skill. As I board my ship, I'm welcomed by my excited crew, happy to see me again. "Alright, let's get going, half sail all the way to sea!" I command, the crew following through. We start moving and I take good hold of the wheel though I noticed a familiar ship. The flag was pure black, with a skull on it's center, Captain Kenway. 'What's he doing here?' I ask myself. "Stop! Drop anchor!" I order, taking back what I told them. Luckily we hadn't really made off port yet. I jumped off the and head off to where he docked, following him to find out what he's up to.

I know he means no harm, though he was a Templar at one point and killed a few assassins, he was actually only interested in money. Which, seeing as how he did that to the Templars, was quite funny, and told me he was not a threat. He met up with Kidd, a red-head assassin who refused to wear robes with the others. His clothes were ok to wear for an assassin, just not the best for particular things, especially since he had no hood.

After a while, after Kidd's mentor talks with Edward, he and Kidd enter the ruins in front of them. Knowing where it lead, I decided to wait for them on the other side. I notice a few ships come in and dock. Realizing they were Templars, I moved to intervene.

Aboard my ship, still undetected by the Templars, I question the crew, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but they are Templars, that I know." One of my crew members answered. I realized how stupid both the question and answer really were, and the Templars boarded my ship.

"Alright! You come with us and you won't be hurt, refuse and face consequences!" The Templar demanded.

"I'm the captain of this ship!" I barked, pretty pissed as I approached him, "You dare board my ship and make demands like that, without even considering so much as a single drop of blood being spilt?!" I assassinated him, quickly and cleanly, starting guns and sword clashes left and right. In effort to protect all the crew, I went on a Templar killing spree, (being as violent as I am, gaining pleasure and becoming less sane from justice kills and destroying evil) I went around slicing off the heads and impaling the stomachs of Templars before throwing them off my sword, letting them bleed out. This continued as I either reflected or absorbed the bullets being shot at me due to the viruses I'm infected with, that being another advantage of them along with being immune to illness. It was only when I started targeting the scouts, did the Templars retreat with hostages. Upon finishing off the scouts, I noted their retreat, and despite those who had hostages, they looked like scared ants running from a magnifying glass light, it was funny and brought out a hysterical laugh from me.

Right about then, Edward and Kidd exited the ruins, being confronted by Kidd's mentor. Afterwards, Edward is given a blowpipe, before he proceeded to rescue the assassins. Of course, I had to help my crew, so I sprung to rescue them. My crew seemed to separated, as they only kept two or three of them per section. I dropped in front of one group of them who had guns pointed at them, and threw knives at the riflemen, causing them to stagger before I sliced off their heads in anger. "You all wait 'till I'm distracted, then you take hostages?" I said, smiling as the five enemies drew their weapons, "That was very cowardly, and now I'm pissed off." I blocked a swing at me from the first one, countering it with my hidden blade to their throat before knocking away a swing from the second on and stabbing their stomach as I came back from a spin. I then swept the third's legs and cut their neck, dodging the fourth's swing afterwards, countering them in that time, before finally decapitating the fifth one. I'm violent when I'm angry, and when I'm violent my favorite way to counter and follow up is decapitation, because it was so easy, and brutal at the same time, I use variety to ensure my movements aren't easily predicted. Luckily in a way, there weren't enough Templars for me to go to insane. I turned to the group of assassins and cut their ropes, freeing them, and continuing on to the other groups.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help them all. I lost a few of my crew due to either Edwards forgivable mistakes, as he wouldn't have made them if he were an actual assassin, and the random times the Templars decided to execute them. As for the ones who survived, they made their way to the ship, and as I watched I saw that not many have been lost. I decided to meet with Edward himself.

I listened waiting for the right time to join in, "Edward, we appreciate the help, but mentor says that you just aren't welcome." Kidd explained, "Though if you really want to help us, you can complete contracts for us, and we'll even pay ya'."

"It'd actually be quite helpful. And I actually really appreciate your help tonight, Kenway." I interrupted.

He turned to me in surprise, Kidd speaking up, "Well I bet you would," He turned to talk to Edward "You actually helped rescue his crew."

"And for that I'm thankful." I added, offering him a handshake.

He gladly shook my hand, "Well I'm glad I could help, may I ask where your ship is as well as your name?"

I nodded turning to point at the black flag with the Brotherhood crest plastered onto it. "There is my ship, a mighty fine frigate, if I do say so myself, and my name is Chuck, just Chuck, even Captain Chuck."

He smiled and laughed as he responded, "Really, you don't have a last name you use for formal things?" I shook my head, "Ok then, it was wonderful to know you Captain Chuck."

"You too, Captain Kenway." I replied. A big smile growing on Edwards face, as if he were to know he was infamous, before finally heading off to his ship.

"Why are you so friendly with him?" Kidd questioned.

I smiled before responding, "Because I know, he's someone we can trust. If I had even the slightest doubt in him, don't you think I would be less friendly." Kidd considered this comment and finally nodded, letting me return to my ship.


	3. Skyrim

_**A/N: Yes! Skyrim! How wonderful to get to this. This chapter is pretty far away, so I'll help you get there, FUS RO DAH!**_

* * *

Oh how I love Skyrim, it's such a beautiful world. Everything was amazing, from the mountains that were always in view, to the beautiful landscape below. The game itself was fun as well, and I think that once someone makes the right hardware like VR hands but with an analog stick on the left remote, it should get a VR remake, I would love to be able to walk around virtual Skyrim, and be able to use my weapons one-to-one, a lot of the readers that have actually played Skyrim and enjoyed have to agree with me.

Anyways, now to the story. I got here pretty early in the game, so I didn't even think Dovahkiin has even been attacked by Alduin yet, so I decided I'd wait in Whiterun for him. Luckily, I was placed at the stables right in front of Whiterun, being this is my second visit. Last time I was here, I discovered I could shout, but when I tried to use it in another world, I found myself unable to. So here I am again, trying to find a way to take the ability with me outside of this world. Of course when I do figure it out, I'll stay for a while, I think I could have quite a bit more fun in the actual world than I could playing the game.

I seem to have kept the total coins I have collected as I played through the game my first time, though I wasn't a Kahjiit, obviously because my character is supposed to be in Helgen right now. Therefore, to me, it all made sense being my character was the Dovahkiin who is in Helgen right now, but I played as him, so I get the abilities and gold from my entire playthrough, as Dovahkiin has to start out at Helgen and follow the route I took. It seems complicated and it is to explain but I understand it perfectly. I had plenty of money to drink until he got here, but seeing as how pretty much all the drinks were alcoholic, and I was underage in my world, I think I'll trust the law in my world was for safety and not drink.

I approached the gates and was stopped by a guard, "What is your business?" He asks.

"Well I was looking to consume the goods this city has," I responded, hands behind my back as I started to smile under my hood, "Meaning I have the money to buy a lot from the merchants here."

"City's closed, come back later." He claimed, walking back to his post. How could it be closed?

"I wish to offer a donation to Jarl Balgruuf." I announce, "15,000 gold." This was no problem, as I had at least 1.5 million gold. The guard looked at me, confused and surprised, yet also with distrust.

"Remove your hood." He requested. I reluctantly brought down my hood, revealing my non-native face. I couldn't have possibly looked like any race in Skyrim. "Occupation?" He inquired.

"Special assassin that will not take random contracts, and only actively hunts down members of a certain group." I explained, knowing they'd turn me away for being just an assassin.

"Really," He said, "Alright, but you will be watched." He walked over to the gate and unlocked it before returning to his post. I entered through the large doors into the city behind. The city was pretty large, having a blacksmith right next to me and a general store nest to a potion shop just ahead. I figured I should live up to my word and go donate to the Jarl. I put my hood up and made my way through the city, and up the long staircase that eventually led up to Dragonsreach. The doors for the keep were much larger than the main gates.

Approaching the Jarl, I'm stopped by his housecarl, "What business do you have here?"

I lowered my hood and answered, "I'm getting annoyed from being stopped, I was just stopped at the gates and now here, I just want to give 15,000 gold to the Jarl."

The Dunmer housecarl stared in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I want to." I state, "Should I need a reason to give away excess money?"

She thought about my comment for a while, then drew her blade, "Yes, when it comes to the Jarl. Why would you give away random gold?"

"Why else, for charity. I figured he could use help with any expenses he may have." I blocked the horizontal swing, with my left hidden blade and knocked her blade away. "Why must you attack me? I only wish to offer help." She took another swing at me and I dodged it. "Tell you what, you can watch me very closely, or even give him the money yourself, and kill me if you find anything incriminating."

She sheathed her sword, "Alright just take those arm daggers off." This ignorant comment made me laugh on the inside. I took them off and stuffed them under my belt before approaching the Jarl.

"I wish to give you 15,000 gold." I told him, removing the bag I had prepared somehow and handing it to him. "I request nothing in return, just take it and do what you will with it. I hope your city prospers from my help." I always respected everyone high-up and such, as long as they haven't disrespected me yet.

The Jarl accepted the money and handed it to Proventus, his steward. "I appreciate your help, but this is not taken as help particularly." I didn't understand, how could it not. "You must be foreigner, so I'll take it easy on you. The reason my housecarl was so worked up, was because normally when someone random offers gold for nothing to someone high up, we expect there to be a catch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea. I really mean no harm, and there is no catch I swear by the Eight Divines." I stated. I knew the lore somewhat, so I knew the events and things related to that mythology, I guess it would be.

"I will trust you, seeing as how you are a foreigner, but if we ever find anything bad happening related to this, your head will be hunted down." Jarl Balgruuf said.

Instead of waiting, I decided to travel back when he was at Whiterun. He was just coming out of the gates with Irileth, heading to the watchtower to help fight the dragon. Eventually he got there as I watched in secret, waiting for the right time to join in. When they had damaged it quite a bit, I stepped out and used the Triforce to copy the Dovahkiin's ability to shout, hoping I would now be able to use it outside of that world. Before shouting at the dragon, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" It hit the dragon, and forced it to land.

The dragon seemed as surprised as everyone else that I even shouted as I did. I drew my sword and stabbed the dragon's eye, killing it. As the dragon's soul left, it was absorbed by the Dovahkiin. And I left the world to return to a different timeline later. I did eventually get to confirm that I was able to use Thu'ums outside of the Skyrim world.

Eventually, after all of the time I spent in that world, I came across the world of Twilight Princess and decided to copy Midna's warping ability.


	4. High School DxD

_**A/N: I have decided that I want to let people use my OC as an easter egg or something in any of their stories. If you're interested, please go ahead and do it, and send me a link to the story. I will be really interested in seeing how you incorporated him. Without further ado, enjoy this...brilliant piece of...work. For later: I don't really know that much about legit fist fighting so please bear with the bad descriptions later.**_

* * *

Having gotten my bending abilities back, I came across High School DxD. Man that was a great ride. Though at first when I encountered it, I used Thu'ums a lot, then later, I started to use my bending.

There were no powers that would be helpful in this world, at least not without a price, but I thought it would be fun to help out here. Kokabiel was attacking the school, and the Gremory household intervened. I decided I should jump in when the big fight began.

"I suggest you leave quickly, the entire area is going to pure a pile of rubble in a few minutes." Galilei claimed in remark to Issei's comment. I don't understand why a balding man like him thanks he's a big shot.

"If you want to save it," Kokabiel stated, "You'll have to defeat me." He revealed all ten of his black wings and shouted, "Are you ready Rias Gremory!"

"Yep!" Rias responded throwing a dark red sphere of energy that Kokabiel catches, and does the same thing for the lightning from Akeno. He then returns both the attacks back, missing as the two Devils dodge. This was when I came in. I rose two fingers on my right hand, and separated the negative and positive energy in the air, and repeated this for my left hand, before finally unleashing the blue lightning on Kokabiel. He JUST managed to avoid it as he didn't expect me to join at all. Seeing as how I've done other things before this fight, I sprouted six snow, white wings on my back and flew to his level.

"Defeating you isn't that hard, judging by your reaction times. I could easily surpass Kiba's speed by 5 times with the worlds I've been to." I claimed, smiling an evil smile, "And there are so many abilities I have, but the problem is, I won't have time to show off all of them before your dead, as every single one of them, can kill you easily."

Kokabiel snarled, "Well if your so cocky as to attack me and brag then bring it!"

I laughed a rather maniacal laugh, I was having so much fun with this. "You don't get it, I'm not bragging, I'm being honest." I rushed him down at speeds 5 times that of Kiba's, cutting him with, my blade arm mutation. He screamed in pain as he gathered energy to retaliate. He formed one of those spears of light, and threw it straight at me. I purposely let it hit me, and for good reason. I wreathed in pain as the spear pierced through me, eventually fading. "If I didn't want that to hit me, *cough* It wouldn't have." He watched as the whole created from the spear sealed itself shut. "I wanted to demonstrate my regeneration. That spear of light is only effective against Devils you know. For me, it's just a normal spear. Now you're making me angry so I'll express it. JOOR ZAH FRUL!" My voice was thrown all the way to him, clipping his wings and dropping him to the ground. As I slowly descended, I had a big wide smile on my face, and was twitching slightly. "That shout can force even a mighty dragon to land, as it reaches out to the dragon's very immortal soul, and strips them of their immortality temporarily." I dashed towards him and lifted him up by his scrawny little neck, and threw him at the closest wall I saw. "You though won't even get a chance to experience the shout wearing off, as you have pissed off the World Traveler. JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I shouted him again, sustaining the effects of the shout, "But I might show you a bit of mercy, and let the Gremory Household kill you instead." I looked over to Rias who nodded, agreeing to finish him off, and looked back over to the pathetic excuse for a 'Leader Class Fallen Angel' before grasping his shirt and lifting him up, back to the Devils. "FUS RO DAH!" The Thu'um threw him all the way to the Devils, who were about 20 feet away, tearing the bit of his shirt that I held in the process.

"Not so fast." Chimed a random voice. In came the white dragon emperor, the one that was a part of the fallen angels.

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperated someone would interrupt.

"What else, I was sent to take care of that scum, and you come in and do that for me." He explained, "And I still need someone to beat down."

"Well sorry about your luck, there's no one left; unless of course you're here for the Devils which I doubt you are, as I'm not really someone that would be brought down so easily." I held up my right fist to use the Triforce, Three triangles glowed, two not as bright as the top one, and yellow orbs floated out of both Vali and Issei. Both orbs split and floated back to their original places, while the split orbs were absorbed by me. Instantly, I covered myself in dragon armor that was colored for both dragon emperors, my left side was red, while my right was colored white. "I know the abilities of both dragon emperors, so how powerful would one be if they controlled the abilities of both at once. Whether you know or not won't change the fact that Hyoudou will soon find out." I raised my right hand at the fallen angel dragon, and split his power in half as the sacred gear spoke, 'Divide.' At the same time the left hand gear spoke, 'Boost!' I continued cutting his power, which in turn gave me the power that he lost, until he nearly passed out. Right hand clenched into a fist, I sent a punch straight to his jaw, powerful enough to dislocate it, had he not been in that armor, and destroyed his head piece while knocking him out. I then released the ability I copied, and destroyed it, as neither of them need their abilities enhanced.

I warped out of that area and to the Hyoudou house. I knocked on the door my normal 7 times. Lucky I had magic to translate, or I wouldn't be able to communicate anything easily. Issei's mother opened the door and I began my question. I had already switched into my school uniform robes before she answered the door, which were my normal robes, but had the girls colors; because if I wore anything close to a dress or something that hung by my legs, I had to wear girls colors. And I switched to those robes to look less suspicious. "Hey, um I was just wondering if you could use anyone to help clean the house for you, I'm sort of new around here, so I'm trying to make friends. I also just want to help, I'll come over anytime you need and charge you nothing for my help." I can be like that when I want to, I am an assassin after all, I need to be able to take up roles of any kind.

"Well, sure. I actually have a son that I'm sure would be happy to meet you." She said with an awkward smile, trying to hide the fact that Rias and Asia stay here as well, _Yeah I'm sure he would after what happened earlier._ I thought. Although she seemed to give up when she realized my role, "And I also have two new people living here, girls actually. I can clean their rooms, if you could please do the dishes." I nodded and started off for the kitchen. Of course I'm going to do it, I'm not a complete liar. Soon, Issei came home as I was finishing up. I left the sink to head off to Issei's room so I could clean it.

I was airbending all of his clothes into a hamper when Issei opened his door, "Why are you here?!" He shouted, an angry tone in his voice.

I picked up the hamper, and balanced it on my right hand before answering, "Isn't it obvious, I'm cleaning."

"Get out." He ordered. I obliged and stepped out of his room, knowing he pretty much meant the house.

"There." I said, I could tell Rias was studying me thoroughly.

Walking through the hallway to the washer, I bumped into Asia, "I'm sorry," I love the chaos I can cause, as the scared tone on her voice told me she recognized me.

"Oh it's ok." She said, running off to Issei's room.

I was filling the washer with Hyoudou's clothes, and I felt them watching me, I couldn't blame them, after the stunt I pulled earlier. I just continued to do the laundry and was even able to start the load as they still were watching me. I went to the living room where Hyoudou's mother set on the couch, and spoke, "I've started washing your son's clothes, would it be a problem for me to stay so I may put them in dryer later?"

"No that's perfectly fine, I'll even get Issei to come talk." She responded.

"That won't be necessary, I have an idea of where he is," I replied, snapping my eyes over to the three watching me, "I'll go talk to him." As I approached them, Issei tried to punch me. I caught it in my hand easily, before throwing it away. "If I were here to kill you, you'd be dead already, I knew you following me the whole time, I could've got you while I was doing laundry." I whispered.

"Then why ARE you here, and how did you know where I live?" Issei questioned, still not trusting me. Again, I can't blame them.

"To help, and I AM the world traveler. In order for me to travel through worlds, I have to know the layout of at least one area that is 10'x10' minimum, and know at least one person from that world." I explained, "Ms. Gremory, will you allow me to train him in hand-to-hand combat?"

Rias contemplated this for a second before nodding, "Just start off easy."

"I don't know if I can, but I can promise not to injure him." I remarked, "Come on Hyoudou." I led him through the living room, and was stopped by his mother.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

"Outside to train, I thought he could use some self defense lessons." I stated.

She brightened up at the thought, "Oh really, well go on ahead then." I continued to lead Hyoudou outside into the backyard.

"Alright, now hand-to-hand combat can be really useful, and can even overpower an armed opponent if you are able to master it." I explained, "Now, throw what you know at me." Issei spent a moment breathing and threw a big left hook at me, which I pretty much expected, as he's been using his left hand a lot due to his sacred gear. I sidestepped his blow, throwing him slightly off balance as his punch never landed. "I expected that punch, knowing that your sacred gear is on your left, I would expect for your left hand to become your dominant hand when fighting, you need to be less predictable. Sorry it was so short, but judging by just that, I know we won't get anywhere in the short time we have. I'll let you go to bed, and perhaps we can spar sometime, it can teach you a lot more than me trying to stand and tell you." I looked at Rias for confirmation, and she nodded her head. "Have a good night, you three!" I called.

Rias stopped me as I was going to rotate laundry, "Wait, I have something to ask you." I stopped and turned to face her. "What's your name, and can you describe your power level?"

I laughed before answering her, "My name is Chuck, and my power in one sentence; Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive." That one sentence had a powerful effect on Rias, though she failed to lose that smile she always had. I continued to the laundry, putting the clothes in the dryer and eventually putting them back in the hamper before sending the to Mrs. Hyoudou. Then, a thought came to me, let's try joining Rias' rating game against Riser.

I traveled to another timeline, pausing the current one, and to the specific point I was aiming for. This process was extremely complicated and hard to explain, but when I finished, I was right where I needed to be.

The whole Gremory house was standing towards the back of the room, ready to go to the rating game, when I interrupted, "Is there any room for another Rook?" I asked.

Rias looked over to me and smiled, "Well, I am missing a Rook, but I don't know you."

"Well, I'm not a Devil, but I am really powerful. I was just someone who studied up on these things and wanted to get Iin on one of these games. Seeing as how Riser was full, and you were missing a few pieces, I thought I could join you." I explained. Rias hung her head, thinking about the request.

"Fine, but only if it's allowed," She turned her head to Sitri, and awaited her response.

"Well, you are missing a few pieces, and if he can get there on his own, I'll count him as a multi-piece, a piece that can serve as any piece you're missing." Sitri stated. They all turned to me and I nodded.

"Do you go first," I questioned, "Or do you want me to go first?"

"You'll meet us there." Rias answered before a white flash took them to the game. Then, I disintegrated as I normally did to warp, and pieced myself back together in their base at the battlefield. Rias was actually surprised, but glad to see me there.

"Attention everyone," Grafia announced, "I am Grafia, a servant for the Gremory house. I took suggestions from both Riser and Gremory, and created this exact replica of Kuoh Academy. Lady Rias' base is located in the Occult Research Club room in the old schoolhouse. Lord Riser's base is located in the Principal's office of the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they make it the opposing team's base. Due to Rias' limitation of piece, a multi-piece has been temporarily added to her team for the entirety of the game. This piece can do anything that a night, rook, or bishop can do to fill in those spots. Good luck to all."

"Alright so what's the name of our multi-piece?" Issei asked.

"Chuck," I answered, "First off, for the sake of your play Rias, let's not question my knowledge. Now I'm actually a good strategist myself, so looking at the map of the school," I walked over to the map that she had placed on her desk, and pointed at a spot on it, "Riser will most likely go after the gym, as that would be the best camp."

I took the tiny pink orb that Konoko offered me and put it in my ear as Rias began to explain her expertise, and Grafia announced the start of the game, "Yeah, so we need to secure the gym. To do that we need to secure a defensive perimeter, Kiba and Konoko, go set some traps out in the woods. Your illusion magic will help as well Akeno." They all nodded and went to do as they were instructed. "Chuck, can you guard outside for a bit?"

"Yes, I can." I turned to the door and slipped out into the hall, and climbed out the window to get a higher guard point. I as an assassin, don't guard from the ground. I took a position behind on top of the tower that set on top of the roof of the old schoolhouse. "I'm in position on the roof, Gremory."

Her voice rang my ear as she questioned, "Why on the roof?!"

"I'm an assassin in some places, I don't guard on the ground," I explained, "I hide in plain sight. And seeing as how there are no crowds anywhere, I'm at the highest point on the roof."

I heard a sigh come from her before she responded, "Alright, that doesn't seem to be a bad idea actually. Just stay there for a minute and guard." I set perched on top of the small tower for a few minutes before Rias spoke up again, "Alright Chuck, Issei is on his way to Gym with Koneko. I've instructed them to contact you for backup. For now join Kiba in the woods, with as high up as you are, you should be able to spot him." I don't get to hear whole team conversations, but I do know that she actually called the plan an operation.

I looked around, and noticed Kiba's blonde hair in the woods. I jumped off the tower, and glided to him using the abilities the Mercer virus gave me. He heard my landing and turned to see who was there, finding me. "Oh, that was fast, anyways here is where the main trap is, the illusion magic is only effective against the other team." He said motioning his hand to nothing, though I knew it was supposed to appear as the old schoolhouse for risers team.

"I can set up some more traps. Harder to detect, and increased amounts, making them harder to dodge without triggering another one." I claimed, "Whaddya' say?"

"Sure, but some of Riser's team may be here soon, so be quick." Kiba said. I went to set my own traps, and even set some to trigger when a certain trap is destroyed, which was pretty hilarious in my thoughts. Suddenly I'm being contacted by Issei, "Hey Chuck, we could really use your help, they have a knight."

I rose my fingers to my ears so I could reply, "I'm on my way." I warped right outside the gym, though quite a ways away, and ran in. "Piece selection, knight." I called, selecting the piece I needed. My being here has altered the timeline from it's original path, instead of three pawns and one rook in the gym, Riser had a knight added as well. Hyoudou struggled to avoid the knight's attacks along with the three pawns'. I ran in as I drew my sword; which had evil's bane deactivated for this, as I did want to have a challenge; and slammed the hilt into the knight's abdomen, knocking out every bit of wind she held, then spun around behind her, and cut her from behind in one slash before kicking her away. I was going easy on her somewhat, as she hasn't done anything particularly wrong yet. She immediately forced herself away from the cold, hard ground, and turned for a swing at me from my left. I knocked the predictable attack away and slashed in an up-right motion, ripping her clothes and pissing her off. "Whoa now, no need to be angry," I stated smiling, "It's only a game." She took another swing at me and I sidestepped her attack before slamming my sword on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"One of Lord Riser's pawns retires." Grafia announced. Sounds like my traps worked.

"Piece selection, Rook." I said, switching to rook. Koneko already had the rook down and Issei already had the three pawns, uh, let's just say stunned.

"Chuck, what's the situation?" Rias asked.

"Well, I took care of a knight in the gym, and gym is now secure." I answered.

"Good, now evacuate the gym now, Akeno is on her way for demolition." She stated. I ran out of the gym and was able to catch the explosion from Akeno's thunder magic. As great as it was, I needed to report back to Kiba. I warped to an area hidden from the pawns' views behind a tree and walked out.

"Would you want some help, Kiba?" I asked, "It'd be a fair match."

"Sure." He responded. I stood next to him, fists ready as they rushed us down. I used the pawns speed against her as I sidestepped her, and hooked my fist into her, making her hunch over, before uppercutting her jaw, throwing her two feet away.

"Is that all you've got?" I challenged, "I expected a challenge but clearly, I'm not getting it here." That pissed her off enough to get her to stand up. I knew exactly where she was standing, right on my trap. As soon as she stood up, my trap triggered, eliminating her from the game. My timing couldn't have been better, as Kiba just finished with his fight as well.

I closed in on the new schoolhouse, and discovered an open window, "Gremory, the two pawns in the woods have been dealt with, and I've discovered an opening to easily get to Riser undetected, can I proceed?" I requested, hand up to my ear.

"Yes, you may." She answered, "We will join you soon." I climbed through the opened window of the new schoolhouse. As soon as I did, I felt a trap activate, it was a silent alarm, the feeling didn't stop me from pressing forward and remaining undetected as they hilariously caught no one at the window. I dashed up the stairs and eventually made it to Riser, who was on the roof, shocked from the many announcement saying his guards were retiring.

It didn't take him long to notice me, and when he did, Rias, Issei, and Asia were behind me. "Did you really come here to try fighting me? Shouldn't you already know why I keep winning?" Riser catechized, trying to get a rise out of me, explains his name I guess.

"Yeah, because you fucking threaten people you bastard." I retorted.

He started getting angry, which seems to happen a lot with me, "No, you shithead. Why don't I show you why?" He launched an all out fire blast at me.

"Your worst mistake." I claimed, bending the flame to a halt before launching it back at him. If it weren't for his queen, he would have been done. "It seems I have a bitch to take care of first." I rose my right hand as my Triforce began to glow. The entire Triforce symbol manifested in front of my hand and was the size of me. Before long a large yellow beam fired out at his queen, retiring her. I laughed maniacally, "Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

Before I was able to do anything, Rias stopped me, "Chuck," I turned my head to look, "You've done enough."

"Not yet I haven't." I turned back towards Riser, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" The purple Thu'um traveled all the way to him, knocking him back a bit. I then rushed him down, as I quickly switched, "Piece selection, knight." I drew my sword and cut off his arm, as he sat there, unable to regenerate, and unable to retire from the Thu'um.

"What the hell?" Riser roared.

"The words I spoke reached out to your very immortal soul, and rendered you mortal by stripping away the very thing that made you immortal, your regeneration." I explained, "Though it is only temporary, and you can't retire while the shout is active, you will lose this rating game as soon as it wears off. Quite a fitting punishment for one with your fucking plans." As I started to walk away, Riser lost most of his energy, and the shout wore off, retiring him, and cueing the announcement of Gremory's win from Grafia, in turn, cueing my leave.


	5. Familiar of Zero

_**Enjoy the easter egg! And Enjoy the story! Ill soon release a story about the easter egg! It relates to linkfanx's story The Omniversal War or something. Good job, but not good enough. Your 'god' Fierce will have to have a little more brains to beat Chuck.**_

* * *

It wasn't easy, getting my power back from that tyrant god Fierce Deity and left that Omniverse. I don't understand their rules, but my knowledge of how the different worlds work, surpass theirs. I'll get my revenge someday, but right now, I'll need to gain more power. He may have succeeded, had he not taken away something I don't possess, I'm not resistant to magic/energy attacks, in fact, that's the one thing that does the most damage to me. When he attempted to take those from me, he weakened his mark. Din helped me of course, knowing how tyrannical that deity has gotten. Anyways, to the story.

Henrietta is actually summoning a familiar, I think I'll take that offer. I was in the actual world itself, in an area unknown to me, with a green portal in front of me. I stepped in and realized, I'm in the wrong timeline. I knew exactly where I was going to be, so I used the Triforce to shield the explosion of Louise's spell on the summonning. The smoke cleared to reveal myself to everyone. I brought my hand down and behind my back. Good chance to add the language to my translations. Louise spoke in her language, and I did a few things. I can't describe exactly what I do, I just do them. And eventually I began translating everything. They somehow still thought I was a peasant. Maybe the assassin robes I wore didn't exactly look like a noble. After a lot of complaining, she attempted to finish the contract. "Uhp. Nope." I said. I didn't have any plans of letting it happen. "I'm not going to be your familiar, as I know what you seek in one. I'm a busy guy, I can't be a servant. But if you're looking for protection, I'm your guy." She looked at me in confusion, before shouting at me in anger.

"I summoned you so you're my familiar! You don't have a choice." She yelled.

"On the contrary my dear pinkette, I did have a choice. As it was completely my choice to become anyone's familiar." I retorted, "I just messed up a little bit." I looked over to Mr. Colbert, who was as confused as anyone else. "She can either try the spell again, or wait for her real familiar."

"I can't allow her to try again." He explained, "Not even if the summoned requests it."

I shook my head in disappointment, "I've got other worlds to be in, so she can summon again and it not be disrespectful to the ritual."

Mr. Colbert nodded reluctantly, "Very well." I left in my normal disintegration of black squares, back to where I was before, but in the right timeline. The green portal set there once again, and I stepped through, appearing in front of the princess. I bowed and started to play dumb for their safety, "You are the one who summoned me?" I know I didn't look the most trustworthy, as I still had my robes on.

"Who are you?" Henrietta asked.

"I am Chuck," I answered, "And I accept being your familiar."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting such a polite peasant as yourself." She claimed. What's with the respect, if she thinks I'm a peasant, a powerless, magicless human.

"Peasant? I'm not a peasant, but I'm not a noble either." I airbent a glass to her, and drew water from the air and put it in her glass. "I possess many abilities that make me neither. I accept being your familiar, but I do ask that I'm not treated as a complete servant. I can serve you, but that's not my specialty."

Henrietta smiled, "I will consider your request, but I ask you, will you explain yourself fully."

I smiled my mischievous smile with no intent of mischief, "I am Chuck, the World Traveler, and I've chosen to-" I stopped. Someone was positioned in a corner, aiming a knife. I lunged at the princess, knocking her to the ground, and the knife flew over, sticking into the wall. Would've killed her had I not acted. I metalbent the knife out of the wall, and back at the attacker, causing them to stagger. I held out my hand to help up Henrietta, who took the offer, and pulled her up. As I went to investigate the attacker, I was stopped by guards, who attempted to restrain me. I jerked out of their grip and rolled over to the attacker, pulling them out by the back of their shirt. "Sorry 'bout that princess. Here's the attacker."

A guard butted in, "No, you're the attacker, tackling her to the ground!" He was starting to anger me.

"No, he isn't." Henrietta retorted, "I saw the knife fly into the wall, which you all obviously missed, it would've killed me had he not pushed me to the ground." The guards thought about the comment, and approached me.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding. We'll take them and interrogate them." They arrested the assassin and hauled her off. My left began to burn. It hurt, but I could bear it. Symbols began to burn into my hand, runes resembling something on the lower part, and above it, the song of storms as sheet music. That reminded me, of how I fight best, with music. I can match the beat however I choose, and overpower enemies easily. Even if the enemy knows about it.

Mr. Colbert saw the runes, and didn't seem shocked at what they were. "So. Do you mind telling me Colbert, what these runes mean?" I inquired.

He obliged, "Those runes, mean royalty. Anyone royal familiar that has those runes, normally has a distinct characteristic as well. For example, a drawing or more runes related to the type of familiar or a characteristic that familiar has." Made sense. I've done a bit of studying into this world myself. And as of right now, only royalty and void mages can summon humans.

"Great." I said. I turned to Henrietta. "As I was saying, I am the World Traveler, and I've chosen to be your familiar. I can protect you, without having to follow you. I could be on one of the moons and be able to protect you."

Henrietta stopped me right there, "Wait, how?"

"With how I travel through worlds." I answered, "It's complicated but I'll know when there's trouble. And if I don't all you have to do, is call for me. I'll be there even if you don't completely say my name." She proccessed this information for a bit. "What would you like me to do?"

Immediately after saying this, Henrietta responded, "I need you to go watch over Louise and her familiar. Do whatever you need to." I nodded and bowed before taking my leave, and warping to the academy. I was in front of the headmaster, as I needed to be permitted to do anything here. He looked up at me and jumped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Chuck, Henrietta's familiar." I answered. I told him about her request. "Would I be able to do anything such as patrol or teach? I could patrol for you easily, I'm great at combat and such."

"Hmm, sure. Start by walking around near the courtyard." He stated. I nodded and warped there.

All the second years were in the courtyard, at whatever event to get to bond with their familiars, and have lunch. Saito was helping Siesta serve the tables, basically to get back at the snob of a noble, Guiche. All the nobles here are stuck up, and they piss me off. Just because they know magic, doesn't they can be so annoying. I actually support Saito. He placed the tray on the table where Guiche sat.

I started to walk around, unnoticed somehow, and listen in on the conversation. Guiche was discussing his love for Montmorency, like it existed. "I've heard talk of you dating a first year." She stated. Saito jumped in at this point.

"So that's what brown means." He started, "There are different color capes for different years. Black means they're a first year, and the girl from last night was a first year, wearing a brown cape."

Afterwards was a lot of bickering, and Guiche gets slapped by both girls, normal caught cheating scenario. I approach Saito and congratulate him, "Nice job, Saito. I was about to do something about him, then you came along and showed him up well." They watched me leave, and continued everything as normal. Sometimes, in these timelines, there will be events that are 'corrupted' from me being in them. Mostly, the world continues as normal, then a fight will not go how it's supposed to or something and I have to interfere. It keeps me involved in the timeline, and it's purposely done by the timeline forces or whatever. If I'm not involved for long, it will continue normally, with no problem. Like with Fouquet, on the assignment to retrieve the 'Staff of Destruction'. I noticed that Saito was closer to Louise than he should've normally been, (Yeah, the differences are that subtle, and will affect everything greatly) and had to jump in and start dealing with the golem, earthbending it apart long enough for Saito to blow it to pieces. I can't defeat the golem and leave the rocket launcher unused, it could cause more 'corruptions'. This might be why I've been the only successful world traveler, if there were anymore. I'm able to learn these things, understand them, and make my actions accordingly. Plus, with my understanding of timelines, I can sometimes restart if I need to. I have to know all this, or I risk destroying an entire world, maybe even more, along with myself. Why would that pathetic excuse for a 'god' Fierce Deity even do anything to me, with everything I do to protect every world I travel to? The same thoughts probably ran through Din's mind as well.

Later, I hear Henrietta call for me, being interrupted, so I warped to her to find her in a struggle to break free from someone. I snuck up behind them, and released their grip on her, putting them in a hold of my own by kicking their knee at the joint, causing them to collapse, and holding their head ready to snap their neck. I looked at Henrietta for her decision while they were struggling to get free and failing miserably. Henrietta nodded and turned away, I twisted their head, snap their neck, and let their body fall to the floor. I got rid of the body with twilight abilities and stood, waiting for her to say something. "You can continue what you were doing, but first take me to the castle, I need to prepare for a visit to the academy."

"Sure thing, your Highness." I said. She seemed surprised at my formality as I warped us to the castle.

"I need to be in another world before returning to Louise. I'm sure she'll be fine for the time I'm gone." I explained. She gave me a wave of permission, and I warped to the Occult Research Club room, in the timeline where I'm training Hyoudou. "Alright Hyoudou, ready for training?" I inquired. He turned around to find me, and was shocked.

After a bot he responded, "Yeah let's do it. Wait, how-"

"Do you have to ask?" I said, getting 'no' in reply. I led him outside, and sweeped him. The whole Gremory family was watching for a while. "Did I not tell you about sweeps? Have you practiced at all since I was gone?" He got up, ashamed that he hadn't. Amazing how he could look down to talk to me, just a bit, and I'm here training him. "Now, we'll be sparring, with agreement from Gremory.

"What?" He gasped, looking over to Rias, who nodded to confirm.

"Watch out." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear, yet soft enough to be a whisper. I kicked him from behind, knocking him off balance, and knocking him forwards. He turned around to retaliate, throwing a punch at my right side, and dodged and let him stagger. We sparred like that for a while, Hyoudou improving slightly, before I went back to the castle, and back to the academy. As soon as I stepped into the academy, I was teleported somewhere. "Not this again." I'm met with Fierce Deity again, who attacks me. I dodge, and use Din's power boost to match his power, and draw my sword. With the Triforce, I grow to his size and slash at his attacking sword.

"What?!" He shouts.

"You have defied me for the last time." Din said in regards to Fierce Deity, "I have increased his power, and it will soon be beyond any of your forms. You have attempted to limit his power, and watch over him for an evil reason. I chose him to protect the Triforce, so he is free to travel through worlds with all the abilities he gains."

Fierce Deity's eyes widen, "Why?"

"Because it's to protect the Triforce. For giving him this task, I have allowed him to use it as he chooses." Din explained, "And when you come to try to limit him, you defy me. I give you one more chance, if it even comes close to happening again, you will be my enemy. He will not cause problems for the 'omniverse' on purpose. If he does cause problems, he will deal with it accordingly."

He lowered his sword. Allowing me to talk, "You have no idea what I go through to keep the worlds safe as well as myself. Everything you're in charge of, has been poorly managed. I could see so many problems that risk ultimate destruction of the entire Omniverse. I'd be glad to help, so long as you stop being the 'god' you try to be." I warped back to the world I came from, right in time for the familiar showcase or whatever it was called. After Louise showed off Saito, they surprisingly made an announcement as I met up with Henrietta, who was happy to see me back. I know that Fouquet is making an attempt at the vault, but I have a strong feeling that the event change has to do with the showcasing.

"From request, the princess will be participating in this as well, just not the contest. Come on up your highness." Henrietta went up on stage, and I followed soon after.

"I summoned a familiar a while ago," Henrietta announced, "Surprisingly, it was a human. Come, Chuck." I stepped out in everyone's view and the crowd grew quiet. I smiled as I lifted my head up so people could see more of my face.

"Wow, do I really look that creepy?" I asked, "Maybe this will make you think better." I summoned a fireball in my hand, "Your highness, could you step back? I don't want you burnt." She stepped to the side of the stage, and I began to juggle the fire, as I saw in the Avatar world. It seemed me asking Henrietta to step back was enough for them to trust me. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone aiming a gun at Henrietta. Why do they try? "Your highness, please step back over here." I uttered hastily. She quickly came over and I stepped in front of her, taking the bullet. The bullet bounced off my skin, and lodged itself in the wall. I snapped my fingers and quickly removed my gun from my now present holster behind my back, and shot at the attacker. They were on the far other side of the academy, I'm surprised they were even able to hit me. My bullet hit their leg, causing them to fall off the wall, and onto the ground. Henrietta had some guards arrest the attacker, and she went back to her seat after apologies and whatever needed to be done. Eventually, she chose Tabitha to be the winner, do to her dragon. "May I see that routine one last time?" Tabitha nodded and prepared to perform her routine again. "Hey Chuck." Henrietta called.

I turned to her and responded, "Yes your highness?"

She smiled, "You say you are the world traveler, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, will you be able to take me to other worlds with you?"

I was surprised by this, as I have never been asked that before, "Uh, well you see, I don't want to refuse, or be disrespectful, but the worlds that I have been to, all of them, are very dangerous. I wouldn't want you to be hurt. There may only be a small few that would be safe enough." I looked up to watch the routine with her.

"Well then please, take me to those few." She requested. I hesitated to even consider the request. "I will do something for you, no matter what it be, so long as it's in my power." That caused me to consider the request a bit. Seeing as how I wasn't a pervert, I thought that I would need a sort of office, or personal space, easily accessible from the castle. Somewhere to keep a bike, and electronics, things that may need to be kept secret from others in this world to avoid time related paradoxes.

"Alright, I could use a room of my own in the castle, somewhere for my other work and such, I can explain everything else later." I responded. She nodded, accepting my condition. "I'll take you in a minute, the world we go to will be a surprise." Henrietta smiled with joy, and watched Tabitha's routine.

* * *

 _ **I've still got to decide the world to take Henrietta to, but I will release that chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed this incorporation of linkfanx's thing into the canon, I figured it'd be fun to do something with it.**_


End file.
